


Dance With Me

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Donna and Taylor have a little fun.RP Fic.





	Dance With Me

Taylor smiled and held a hand out to Donna, smiling softly, moving to stroke her hair back out of her eyes, her smile soft as she noticed just how badly the girl was shaking. 

"Hey now... c'mon... I don't bite."

Donna looked at the hand and smiled.

"Good to know."

"Why so shy beautiful?"

"I'm not...just lost in thought about the next...hmmmmm I'd say 2 hours looking at you."

"So... how long you been alone?"

"As long as it’s been since my last escort."

"I meant not counting escorts..."

"Oh...pretty much forever."

Donna said with a shrug. 

"And you don't... mind it?"

"I've got used to it."

"You shouldn't have to...not a sexy girl like you."

"Thanks for the compliment."

"Your welcome pretty girl."

Donna smiled and began stroking Taylor's face. Taylor murred happily. 

"Do you like it hard baby girl?"

"I prefer soft... but then I also like it fast..."

"I think we can find a happy medium."

"I hope so."

Donna smiled and kissed Taylor. Taylor murred and kissed back. Donna murred and deepened the kiss. Taylor murred and let her deepen it. Donna began to rub her hands over Taylor's back. Taylor murred again softly.

"You like that?"

"Oh yes."

"More?"

"Please."

Donna began to caress Taylor's ass. Taylor murred again.

"You like that?"

"Oh yes."

"You got a fantastic ass baby girl."

"I'm glad you think so."

"Oh I do. In fact...I'd love to have it sitting on my face."

"Maybe if you ask nicely...."

"Please...sit that sexy ass on my face so I can lick it."

Taylor smiled and did as was asked of her. Donna purred and began to gently and teasingly lick at Taylor's ass. Taylor murred softly.

"Like having your ass licked?"

Donna said in a muffled voice. 

"Yes... gods yes."

"Mmmmmmmm then grind that tight little asshole into my tongue."

Taylor soon did just that. Donna murred. Taylor smiled, waiting. 

"Mmmmm what are you waiting for?"

"Just taking a breath."

Taylor murmured, soon picking out a pace. Donna murred. She kept licking for a little while longer then gently but firmly pushed Taylor off of her face and stood up. She smirked lovingly at Taylor as she began undoing her own jeans. Taylor smiled as she watched. Donna soon had her jeans and knickers off. She walked over to the couch and got onto it on all fours.

"Now...you come lick my ass please."

Taylor purred and moved swiftly to do just that. Donna moaned loudly.

"Oooooooo yeah eat my little asshole baby girl...."

Taylor murred and sped up. Donna panted louder and louder.

"God I love girls’ tongues in my ass."

Taylor purred, upping her pace further.

“Do you like licking girls’ asses?"

Taylor murred and nodded. Donna moaned and pushed her ass further back at this. Taylor sped up a little. Donna yelped and came.


End file.
